Garroth x Aika
by Aikamaru123
Summary: *Aika is my own character, but everybody else is from Aphmau.* A girl named Aika goes to Washington to pursue her dreams as the best waitress with the best restaurant. Now she just needs to figure out a way to do that... *I'll make more if you guys and\or galls like this!


Mom kissed my forehead, but I rubbed it off. "Oh, Aika! You're gonna be the best waitress out there!"

"Mom, I'm 24 years old now! You don't need to worry about me."

"Aika Lou Uma, I'll never stop worrying about you! You're my only daughter!"

Her blond hair tickled my nose as she hugged me. "Mom, I need to get on the plane now!" I said looking at the long line of people waiting for the plane I was supposed to board.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Mom's eyes filled with tears as she backed away from me.

I felt bad leaving my mom to cry, but I needed to pursue my dreams. I was going to become the best waitress with the best restaurant out there!

The plane ride was smooth and it didn't seem to take long to get to Washington. After I got my luggage, I called a taxi and drove to the closest hotel. I knew it was expensive to live in a hotel for a week or so, but I had no other choice. I had enough money to get my own house, but not a huge one. I had to decide where to live or just get a good friend to let me live with them.

The next morning, I went to a café called Kawaii Treats Butler and Maid Café. I'd never seen so many people at a restaurant! "Hello and welcome to Kawaii Treats Butler and Maid Café!" said a women with a beautiful purple and white maid dress on. Her hair was black and her eyes were hazel. "I'm Aphmau. May I help you find your seat?"

"Sure…" I said ironically unsure.

Aphmau led me to a pink and white checkered table with a white wooden seat. "I'll leave you to decide on your meal." With that, the woman left. Everything on the menu looked so delicious! There was strawberry cheesecake, peach, raspberry, and blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast, and so much more! I chose the strawberry cheesecake and a cappuccino.

Just when I was about to call Aphmau over, a man with a white and black butler outfit on and black hair over one eye walked up to me. "May I take your order ma'am?" he said in an exhausted voice.

"Um, yes."

I told him my order and he wrote it down on his note pad. "I'll be back with your food in a while…" the man scurried off into the kitchen. I waited about five minutes until another man that had blond hair came with my food.

"Here you go." he said in a raspy voice. He set down my food on the table and put the tray in front of his chest.

"Excuse me, but where did that black haired man go that took my order?"

The man dusted his hand off on his outfit. "You mean Zane? He doesn't really like people a whole lot."

"How come?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Even though I'm his brother, I don't really know why."

"Really?! He's your brother?!"

He nodded. "And we have a younger brother, Vylad. Oh, by the way, I'm Garroth."

"Aika."

"Garroth~kun!" a woman with cat ears and a pink and white maid dress on called. "We need you in here!"

"Sorry, gotta dash! I'll talk to you after work, Aika!"

"Wait!" I said. Garroth turned around. "Can I at least get your number?" We quickly exchanged numbers and Garroth ran to the woman.

I ate my cheesecake (now warm because we'd been talking so long) and drank my cappuccino. They were both the best things I'd ever tasted minus the warm cheesecake that was completely my fault.

When it was 11 a.m., I called my realtor, Ms. Fringe. She took me to multiple neighborhoods and houses, but none of them appealed to me. They were all so little and not very spacious.

Once she drove me back to the hotel at 1:30, I resorted to Garroth. I called him and asked if there were any good houses where he lived. "No, but my friends, Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan need a roommate since Aphmau left to go live with Aaron."

"Who's Aaron?" I asked.

"Aphmau's boyfriend."

"Oh…" I should've known she had a boyfriend or at least been dating. Aphmau was so pretty and sweet.

"But anyway, I could ask Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan if you want to live with them."

"Really!? Garroth, you're the best!"

"Heh, thanks…" We chatted until I realized it was 7:30 p.m.. We'd been talking for 6 hours!

"Woah! It's half past 7!" I said.

"Wow, it is! I better go."

"Same, I need to sleep… goodnight, Garroth…"

"'Night, Aika."

I ran to the closest fast food restaurant and ordered some food. I hadn't noticed that I was hungry until I stopped talking to Garroth. Time passes very quickly when I talk to people. I quickly ate and went to sleep. I was really looking forward to tomorrow.

The next morning, Garroth called me at 7:00 a.m.. "Garroth? What is it?" I groaned.

"Aika! They want to meet you at Central Park!"

"Who does?"

"Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan! They want to see you for themselves and get to know you more."

"What time?"

"9:00!"

"Ok, tell them I'll be there!"

"Got it!"

I got some take-out and waited until 8:40. Central Park wasn't very far from the hotel. When it was 9:10, I thought they weren't going to come. I started to walk away, but I heard my name being called. "Aika!" I turned around and saw a light blue haired woman, and the pink haired lady with the cat ears I saw at the café was, next to her.

The pink haired woman ran to me, held my hands, and smiled at me. "I'm Kawaii~Chan! May I call you Aika~Chan?"

"Um… sure…"

"Kawaii~Chan! Don't make her feel uncomfortable!" the blue haired woman shouted. She turned to me. "I'm Katelyn. And don't mind Kawaii~Chan, she's very optimistic."

"N-no, it's fine. I'm kinda used to it. My mom's very clingy as well."

Katelyn smiled at me. "I already like you, Aika."

I returned her smile. "S-same!" Then, before I knew it, I was packing up my clothes and heading to Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan's house! I was moving in!

They stood next to their silver car in the parking lot. As I approached, Kawaii~Chan smiled at me again. "Yay! Aika~Chan's going to live with us!" she exclaimed.

It didn't take longer than 20 minutes to get to the house… my house… our house! Katelyn led me to an empty room. The walls were a light pink. Almost white. The floor was burgundy wood, and there was a bed already made up for me! There was also a huge window with white curtains, an oak wood dresser, and a mirror above it. "It was originally a guest bedroom, that's why it has all this stuff in it."

I embraced her. "Oh, thank you Katelyn! You don't realize how much I needed this!"

"Not a hugger, not a hugger, not a hugger!" Katelyn said as I let go of her.

"S-sorry! I'm used to being hugged all the time!"

"I-it's fine… you're better than Kawaii~Chan."

I giggled.

I started to set up my room. I put my clothes in the drawers and put up my SAO, Attack on Titan, and Vocaloid posters on the wall. When I started to unpack my books, Kawaii~Chan walked in. "What are you doing, Aika~Chan?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just putting stuff away."

There was a brief silence until Kawaii~Chan said something. "I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but why do you have those rainbow eyes?"

"I… was born with them."

"Really?" Kawaii~Chan looked puzzled.

"Yeah, the doctor said she'd never seen anything like it… but people pick on me because of it." I hid my eyes.

"Why would people so that?"

I shrugged. "I guess people don't like rainbows anymore…"

"Well, Kawaii~Chan thinks rainbows are beautiful, especially on you!"

"You really think so?"

"Think so? I know so! You're really pretty, Aika!" Another brief silence, then she changed the topic. "So…" Kawaii~Chan got closer to me.

"'So…' what?"

"You know what."

"Kawaii~Chan, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Garroth~kun, of course!"

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

I blushed a little. "A-as a friend, yes…"

"Riiiiiight…" Kawaii~Chan smirked.

"What? It's true! He's a good friend and that's it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, right! Kawaii~Chan saw you blushing!"

"I am not! It's just suddenly hot in here!"


End file.
